Azumanga Daioh: Darker College Days
by TDIzzyfan
Summary: All the girls are together again for college. Things are a little different than before. Chapter One: The girls meet each other for the first time in a year and we discover that Osaka has a boyfriend!


**Note to readers. I'm a writer in training. I'm writing this fic like a script, because I'm more comfortable writing stories that way. If you can read a script , good for you. If you can't, deal with it. Anyway, I recently got into anime by watching Azumanga Daioh. I loved it so much, I swore when I finally finished it, I would write this.** **So, here we go:**

**Heading to College**

It had been a year years since Chiyo-chan and her friends had finished high school. Chiyo had got a round of applause for her academic achievements throughout the years. She couldn't have done it without her best friends, Sakaki, Yomi, Tomo, Osaka, and Kagura. Now, they had all gone their separate ways to different colleges...or so they thought. And that's where our story begins.

Our little pigtailed hero, now thirteen, was packing her suitcases full with all the essential needs for college. She came across a picture of her and all her friends from high school. She looked at the picture and sighed, remembering the good old days. Suddenly, she heard a bark behind her. It was Mr. Tadakichi. She looked over to see him looking sad and whinning. She gave him a hug.

**Chiyo-chan**: I'm going to miss you too, Mr. Tadakichi. You take good care of Father, okay?

He licked her face. Chiyo giggled and gave him one last hug. She then grabbed her suitcases and packed it all in a wagon attached to her bike. She said goodbye to Mr. Tadakichi again and looked at her house one last time. Before she got teary eyed, she quickly began to ride off into the real world.

While riding, she started having memories of all the good times she had in high school. Tomo would be making fun of Yomi's supposedly pudgy figure, while Osaka dosed off in class. Sakaki would stare out the window thinking about the cat that bit her that day, and Kagura would ask who was better at sports. And of course, she couldn't forget how much of an oddball Miss Yukari was and how Miss Nyamo could put up with her. Not to mention how scary Mr. Kimura was near her friends and pretty much ever girl at that school.

**Chiyo-chan**: (sighs) Why can't high school ever end?

In the corner of her eye, she saw a tall figure. She looked over to see Sakaki trying to pet that cat with the sharp teeth. Before she could get bitten, a spotted cat jumped out of her purse and attacked the other. Covered in scratches, the cat ran away, while Maya crawled back into her purse. Chiyo gasped and her eyes lit up. She immediately ran up to her, arms sprawled out, to give her old friend a hug. Sakaki gasped once she saw her.

**Sakaki**: Chiyo-chan, is that you?

She was answered by a huge hug from her old friend.

**Chiyo-chan: **Miss Sakaki! I missed you so much!

Sakaki wrapped her arms around her and hugged her back. She smiled and tried to hold back screams of joy.

**Sakaki**: M-Me too.

**Chiyo-chan**: So, are you going to college?

**Sakaki:** Yes. Weren't you going to college abroad?

**Chiyo-chan:** Well, I was, but my Father's company went bankrupt and he couldn't afford to send me to America.

**Sakaki:** Oh. Sorry.

**Chiyo-chan: **(excited) It's okay! He applied me to this really good college in Tokyo!

**Sakaki:** Where?

**Chiyo-chan: **Tayona University.

**Sakaki: **Really? That's where I'm going.

Chiyo's smile started to get wider as she squeeled with happiness.

**Chiyo-chan:** (gleefully) Really? You mean we get to be together again?

**Sakaki:** I guess so.

**Chiyo-chan:** Wait. I thought you were going to a vetrenary university?

**Sakaki:** I heard Tayona was a school full of diverse classes. One of the classes was for vets, so I applied.

**Chiyo-chan: **That's great!

Maya popped out of Sakaki's purse and sat on her shoulder. She pat him on the head. She then picked her two heavy bags up.

**Chiyo-chan**: Miss Sakaki, do you want to ride on the bike with me?

Sakaki smiled and nodded yes. She put her bags in the wagon and cradled Maya in her arms. She sat down, and they were off again.

**Sakaki**: So, you're father's company went bankrupt? What was his job?

**Chiyo-chan: **He's a gourmet chef!

Sakaki's eyes widened at the thought. She began to imagine Chiyo, wearing an apron and walking into a kitchen with a little bowl full of bean paste. In the kitchen was a giant, orange cat wearing a chef's hat was kneeding a big ball of dough.

**Father:** Ah, Chiyo! Are you ready to help you're Daddy make bean paste buns?

**Chiyo-chan**: Yes sir!

He injected the bean paste into the bread and put them in the oven.

**Chiyo-chan:** Now we have to wait one hour.

Father pat Chiyo-chan on the head.

**Father:** Nonsense! When you're a chef, you don't have to wait! Put your paw on the stove and sing with me!

She did what he said and he did the same. They began to sing a catchy little song.

**Father and Chiyo-chan:** (singing) Cooking is so fun! Cooking is so fun! Now it's time to take a break and see what we have done!

The oven door slid open and the warm buns floated onto the table.

**Chiyo-chan: **Yay! It's ready! Can I have one, Father?

**Father:** Not until you eat your tomatoes!

**Chiyo-chan: **Okay!

Back to reality, Sakaki held back giggles of joy. Or fear. She couldn't decide whether or not it would be the cutest thing ever, or something that would scar her for life. Either way, she held in the laughter, to the point where she almost couldn't breathe.

**Chiyo-chan:** Miss Sakaki, are you okay?

She snapped back into the real world.

**Sakaki:** Huh? (quietly) Yeah.

**Two Old Friends**

So, Sakaki, Chiyo-chan and Maya continued their journey to Tayona. Along they way, they made stops for food, bathroom breaks and Sakaki's attempts at petting other cats. Chiyo-chan's legs were getting tired. She struggled to get off the bike.

**Chiyo-chan:** Miss Sakaki, can we switch places?

**Sakaki**: Sure.

She moved to the front and Chiyo moved to the back. Maya jumped off his "mother's" shoulder and sat in her lap, with his front paws propped up agains the handels. He looked at her and meowed. Sakaki quietly giggles to herself and pat him.

**Chiyo-chan:** Maya's got bigger since I last saw him. He's almost the size of an adult!

She nodded and began to pedal. Before she could go anywhere, she heard screaming from a very familiar voice.

**Voice: **(angry) WHAT? What do you mean you lost the map?

Sakaki and Chiyo looked where they heard the noise to see two girls arguing. It was, of course, Yomi and Tomo.

**Tomo:** I'm sorry! The wind was strong and it just blew it a way!

**Yomi: **(screaming) WELL, WHY DIDN'T YOU GO CATCH IT?

**Tomo**: I don't know, I guess I wanted to see how you would react!

Yomi grabbed her hyper friend by the shoulders and started shaking her, while she laughed.

**Yomi: **(annoyed)Dammit, Tomo! Sometimes, I wonder why I'm friends with you in the first place!

**Tomo:** Because, you know I'm lost without you!

Yomi frustratedly sighed.

**Chiyo-chan:** Miss Tomo? Miss Yomi?

They both stopped bickering and looked to see who it was. It was their old high school friends, Chiyo-chan and Sakaki! They were waving at them.

**Yomi: **Chiyo? Sakaki? Is that you guys?

Tomo began smiling and laughing. She grabbed Yomi by the hand and began running, dragging her very annoyed friend along with her. She then leaped in the air and pounced on them.

**Tomo: **Chiyo-chan! Sakaki! Look out below!

Tomo, Yomi, Sakaki, and Chiyo-chan were immediately on the ground. Chiyo struggle to get out of the massive group hug. Tomo pulled her back in and pulled on her pigtails.

**Tomo:** Awwww, Chiyo-chan, you haven't aged one bit!

**Yomi:** Neither have you, Tomo. Since grade school!

Everyone stood back up.

**Tomo:** Who could forget our cat lady! How are you, Sakaki?

She straightened Maya's fur and put him in her purse.

**Sakaki:** Fine.

**Yomi: **It sure is great to see you guys again! But, I thought you were studying abroad, Chiyo-chan?

**Chiyo-chan**: My father's company went bankrupt and we lost a lot of money! He could only get me into a college in Toyko.

**Yomi:** Aw, sorry to hear that.

**Chiyo-chan:** It's fine, he applied me to a great college! Where are you two going?

Tomo wrapped her arm around Yomi's neck and pulled her toward her.

**Tomo:** Me and Yomi are heading to good old Tayona U. Chant with me! (chanting) Tayona U! Tayona U! Tayona U!

**Chiyo-chan:** That's amazing! Miss Sakaki and I are going to Tayona too!

**Yomi:** Really? That's awesome!

**Tomo: **Yeah, I guess it is pretty cool. Poor Chiyo-chan won't last a second there, though!

Chiyo's eyes widened and she started shaking.

**Chiyo-chan: **(worried) W-w-why?

**Tomo:** Because there's a lot of scary things in college. Every night, people party and get drunk! And when you're drunk, you do crazy things. If you go to one of those parties, you might get...how do I put this..._attacked_ by a whole bunch of boys! If you know what I mean...

**Chiyo-chan: **(scared): No, no I don't know what you mean at all!

**Tomo:** Eeehh, you'll find out sooner or later! Hey, why are you still riding bikes? You two should try...the Tomotorcycle!

Tomo ran away. She then came back on a red motorcycle. She handed Chiyo-chan and Sakaki helmets. Chiyo started shaking even more. Sakaki comforted her.

**Sakaki:** Do you have a helmet for Maya?

She pulled a small toy helmet out of her bags and strapped it on Maya. Sakaki gave Tomo a worried look. She responded with a thumbs up.

**Tomo:** Safty first!

**Boyfriend?**

So, Chiyo, Sakaki, Tomo, Yomi, and Maya were speeding across the highway on the speed machine called the Tomotorcycle. They were going so fast, Chiyo had to grip tightly on her helmet to keep it on. It was too big for her, so it was even harder. They stopped at a red light. Tomo was not happy about this.

**Tomo: **Aw, come on! Turn green!

**Chiyo-chan:** You have to obey the laws of the road, Miss Tomo.

**Tomo**: Screw that! If this light doesn't turn green in ten seconds, I'm going to risk all of our lives!

Chiyo started to shake again.

**Yomi:** Come on, Tomo. We've got five warnings so far! Soon the police will realize your story about being chased by a serial killer is all a lie and you'll get a ticket!

**Tomo:** Yeah, yeah! Whatever, I'm just going to pass this red light! Hold on!

They passed the light and went faster than they were before. Everyone was screaming and holding on for dear life except Tomo who was laughing the whole way through. She was having so much fun, she almost didn't see someone walk right in front of her.

**Chiyo-chan: **Pedestrian!

Tomo saw the person in front of her and started screaming. She hit the breaks as hard as she could. The pedestrian noticed the incoming motorcycle and started screaming as well. Fortunatly, it stopped right at her feet. Turns out, she was no ordinary pedestrian.

**Chiyo-chan:** Is that Miss Osaka?

She very slowly turned her head to Chiyo and gave her her trademark wide eyed stare.

**Osaka: **(causually) Oh, hey guys, did you see him anywhere?

**Yomi: **Who?

**Tomo: **Don't ask questions now! We found another old friend. Osaka!

She leaped off the Tomotorcycle and landed right on top of Osaka.

**Osaka:** Ow! What'ya do that for?

**Tomo:** That's a hug because we haven't seen you in a long time!

**Osaka:** The hug was nice and it's good to see you guys again, but I need your help! I can't find Yuki!

**Everyone: **(confused) Yuki?

**Osaka:** Yeah! He told me he would pick me up an hour ago, but he's still not here!

**Yomi:** Hold on. Who's Yuki?

**Osaka:** Huh?

Osaka walked up to Chiyo-chan. She looked at her pigtails poking out of her helmet.

**Osaka: **This is great, Chiyo-chan! Now you can fly and be safe at the same time!

**Chiyo-chan:** What are you talking about?

**Yomi:** Osaka, can you please tell us who Yuki is?

**Osaka:** Oh, he's my boyfriend.

Everyone stared in shock at her for a minute. Tomo started laughing.

**Tomo:** (laughing) That's a great joke! Seriously, who's Yuki?

**Osaka:** I told you! He's my boyfriend!

**Tomo: **Yeah, right! What's he look like?

**Osaka:** Well, he's tall, has green eyes, wears a baseball hat and...oh yeah! He has a six pack!

**Tomo:** I'll believe it when I see it. So, where was he suppose to take you?

**Yomi:** Did she say a six pack?

**Osaka:** He was going to drive us to Tayona University. We're going to the same college and...

**Chiyo-chan: **You're going to Tayona too? So are we!

**Osaka:** You mean you weren't abducted by hitmen in America?

**Chiyo-chan: **N-n-no.

**Osaka: **Then that means we're all together!

**Chiyo-chan:** Maybe you're boyfriend is waiting for you there!

**Osaka:** Maybe you're right! Can you drive me there?

**Tomo: **Sure we can! But, you _might_ want to wear (hands her helmet) this!

And so they sped across the highway yet again. Osaka was screaming all the way through begging Tomo to slow down. Chiyo-chan was doing the same. Yet Tomo still wouldn't slow down. It was almost like the Yukarimobile only a little less worse. It still wasn't good driving at all. Tomo made a sharp turn. It was the street where Tayona U was, yet she still wouldn't slow down. That is, until she noticed a tan looking girl was out running even the Tomotorcycle. She finally slowed down to find out who was out running her. It turns out, it was Kagura!

Tomo jumped off the Tomotorcycle and pounced on an unknowing Kagura.

**Tomo: **HeyKagura!

She looked up to see an insane girl flying above her.

**Kagura: **(confused) What..the...hell?

Tomo and Kagura were now on the ground.

**Tomo: **There's no way I'm letting you beat me at this race?

**Kagura:** Tomo? Where did you come from?

**Tomo:** We're all heading to college!

She looked at the people on the Tomotorcycle. Chiyo-chan and Maya were holding on to Sakaki for dear life, while Osaka was still screaming and Yomi was shaking her head in annoyence. Kagura started to get teary eyed, remembering all the good times.

**Kagura**: It's awesome to see you guys again! Are you all going to Tayona U?

**Yomi:** Are you?

**Kagura: **Yeah.

**Chiyo-chan:** Then we really are all together again!

**Kagura:** Wow, really? That's so cool!

**Tomo:** I know, right?

**Kagura: **Tayona's only a short walk from here. Do you want to walk the rest of the way?

**Chiyo-chan: **Please! I don't think I can stand this any more!

Osaka was still screaming in Yomi's ear.

**Yomi:** (annoyed) Neither can Osaka. We're not moving!

**Osaka:** Huh? (looks around) Oh, hi Kagura!

**Together Again**

Everyone got off the Tomotorcycle and walked the rest of the way and started to catch up on how everyone's lives were going.

**Kagura: **How did you're father loose all of his money?

**Chiyo-chan: **He spent too much making renovations on his resturant and went bankrupt. So, I couldn't go abroad.

**Kagura:** I feel sorry for you, Chiyo-chan!

**Chiyo-chan: **It's okay! I would have never gone to America anyway had I know we'd all be going to the same college!

**Yomi: **You're right. It's almost like reliving high school all over again. So, Chiyo, what are you studying for here?

**Chiyo-chan: **Other than history, English and calculus, I'm probably going to study cooking if I want to bring my father's business back.

**Yomi: **Good for you, Chi-

Tomo interuppted and started poking her in the ribs.

**Tomo:** Yomi's studying human anatomy so she can figure out how she can lose all her fat! Aren't you, pudgy?

**Yomi: **(angry) Shut up, you moron!

Yomi punched Tomo in the face.

**Chiyo-chan: **What're you studying, Miss Kagura?

**Kagura:** Nothing in peticular. I just wanted a college with a good sports program. They have every sport imaginable here!

**Chiyo-chan: **Miss Sakaki's studying to be a vetrenarian.

Sakaki nods in agreement. Tomo got up from the blow she took from Yomi.

**Tomo: **I'm studying to be an Interpol agent! I'm going to fight crime!

**Chiyo-chan:** What about you, Osaka?

**Osaka: **Me and Yuki are studying American culture, so we can visit there one day! He love's America!

**Tomo:** I'm having a very hard time believing he's real.

Suddenly, a very handsome man with pierceing green eyes tapped Tomo on the shoulder.

**Man**: Excuse me, I'm looking for a Miss Kasuga? Have you seen her anywhere?

**Tomo: **Sorry, never heard of her. Anyway, Osa...wait, Kasuga? Isn't that you're real name?

She turned around and examined him. Green eyes, tall, baseball cap, even a six pack! Osaka ran up to the man and gave him a hug.

**Osaka: **Yuki!

Everyone gasped while Tomo just stared in astonishment. Yuki kissed Osaka on her hand.

**Yuki: **I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up earlier, cherry blossom, but my bus was late!

**Osaka: **That's okay! You have to meet my friends.

**Yuki:** Oh, are these the people you've been telling me about?

He pointed to Tomo, who was still staring in shock at Osaka's boyfriend.

**Yuki: **You must be Tomo! Kasuga tells me you're quite an oddball!

**Tomo:** Hwa-gaa?

**Yuki: **How do you deal with her, Yomi?

**Yomi: **(blushing) Honestly, I don't really know.

Yuki got down on his knees to Chiyo-chan's level.

**Yuki:** You must be Chiyo! Oh my God, you're even cuter than I thought you'd be!

He picked her up and twirled her around. Chiyo started giggling. She then turned to Sakaki and gave Maya a pat.

**Yuki: **Miss Sakaki, Maya, I got you something.

He pulled a kitten shaped cat bed from behind his back. Sakaki gasped and Maya jumped inside the bed. He curled up in a ball and fell asleep. She started blushing and holding in her giggles of joy. He then turned to Kagura.

**Yuki:** Kagura, I here we're in the same sports program. Do you play softball?

**Kagura:** (blushing) Sometimes, but I mainly do swimming.

**Yuki: **Well, Kasuga, you're friends seem really nice.

**Osaka:** Did you not notice that Chiyo-chan's pigtails are connected?

Yuki started to laugh. He then gave Osaka multiple kisses all over face.

**Yuki:** (affectionatly) Awww, you're so adorable! I'm so lucky I found a girl like you!

Osaka was laughing as he planted more kisses on her face. Tomo was still in shock.

**Next Chapter of AzuDaioh: DCD**

**Yuki: **Hi, I'm Yuki, Osaka's boyfriend.

**Tomo: **I still can't believe you're real!

**Osaka:** Well, Tomo, I guess you should start treating me with more respect!

**Tomo: **(sarcasticly) I'll treat you with respect if you've slept together.

**Yuki:** (chuckles) Funny thing is...we have.

**Tomo**: Say WHAT?

**Osaka:** He's really great at role-play!

**Tomo:** Role-play? (exastperated) WHAT THE HELL? I CAN'T GET THE PICTURE OUT OF MY HEAD! BRAIN BLEACH! I NEED BRAIN BLEACH!

**Yuki:** Stay tuned for the next chapter of Azumanga Daioh!

**Osaka:** Next chapter? Are we a manga again?


End file.
